Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail
by Fairun Roseabell
Summary: My first Truth or Dare and when Fairy Tail and Fairun Roseabell (writer/me) meet! Hilarious, embarrassing, no way, I have to do this?, secrets spilled, and daring dares! You guys get to send the truths or dares and I'll be taking the dares/truths too!
1. The beginning: Fairun and Kazan!

I heard ruckess behind the guild doors and grinned. It was a normal day at Fairy Tail (normal in their vision but works right for them) Gray and Natsu were fighting, Lucy was sitting at the bar talking to MiraJane, Erza was trying to peacefully eat her cake, and the Master was being Makarov. We could even hear them fighting in there.

"ICE DICK!"

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"BAKA YOU CAN'T EVEN COUNT TO 100!" Gray yelled as he threw a table at Natsu as he ducked dodging it.

"WAHHHHH! That was close..." I said as the whole guild turned whipping their heads towards the entrance.

"Idiot," A wack was heard, "I told you this would probably happen!" Another voice said this time a male.

"Owchie! You didn't have to hit me! I knew this guild was reckless so I knew it was probably going to happen!" I replied. I had short black hair and now a light bump on my head as we were both ducking a broken table a couple of feet away.

The male was taller than her with light brown hair and blue eyes and a laid back outfit. I was quite short with black hair and brown eyes with pale skin. I had a hat and gloves that were fingerless both black completing the rest of her outfit that was also black. The male didn't have a hat or gloves and his clothes were bright like they were opposites than each other.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked looking at the two dodging Lucy's hits to the head.

"Oh I'll start," I said as I stood up hands in pockets, "I'm Fairun Roseabell and the male besides me is Kazan Litsua."

"Why are you here?" MiraJane asked.

"Your master said I could stay here for a while because you see I'm a writer and I'm planning to write fan fics about you guys." I explained rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm a friend of hers I'll also stay too. To help her out she sometimes shy on certain things." Kazan said as he nodded his head towards my hat that was knocked off by the wind of the thrown table.

"Aren't you hot Fairun? All you have on is long clothes." Lucy asked because I even had a black jacket on in the middle of Summer.

"Prefer to were long clothes. Short clothes make me feel exposed and I get really upset when I have short clothes on."

"Especially skirts or dresses she'll kill you. We all still miss you Jacky..." The whole guild sweat dropped and grew fearful of the girl.

"Not my fault! I warned in the very beginning and everyone thought it was a joke."

"Wait what are you guys going to do while y'all are here?" Levy asked as she wished and hoped to come close to another writer.

"Truth or Dare!" I said a little too excited.

"Also we'll do other things like go to a game or somethin. So you guys get to know us-" Kazan started.

"While we get to know you! Easy right?" I said excitedly as Kazan glared at her but shrugged. The point still got across.

"THAT'S A MANLY IDEA!" Elfman yelled as he fist pumped in the air.

I sweat dropped, "It was my idea but...okay."

"When do we start?"

"Will first Fairun is with a site called and she has her own profile where she's allowed to post stories. She just started and there's no stories yet so don't check Levy," Said girl pouted that she was caught, "Anyways. She writes what happens and asks them to send reviews on Truths or Dares. Then everyone plays them out." Kazan explained and Natsu had smoke coming out his brain.

"HAHAHA NATSU'S SUCH AN IDIOT THAT HIS BRAIN DIED! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gray yelled to his friend-emie.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GRAY! I WAS JUST WONDERING WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF NO ONE SENT IN ANY DARES OUR TRUTHS!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"HAHAHAHAHA YOUR HEAD STARTED BURNING BY ONE QUESTION!"

"Actually," I started, "I would have friends come and since me and Kazan are also in the games were not allowed to make up one. Well we can think of one but not allowed to say anything. Either are y'all. Thanks Natsu it would've caused confusion off I didn't call out those."

"Did you hear that Ice Princess I helped her out. So I'm not a idiot!"

"No fighting please!" I waved my hands then squeaked as something came flying at me as the guild started a brawl. The chair went flying over my head and into a piece of cake...that was Erza's! I yelped in fear from Erza's demonic aura.

"Haha~." I laughed nervously after Erza put everyone that were in the brawl in bandages.

"FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRRUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Another voice yelled as a girl tackled me to the ground.

"Nee-Chan Sahara! You made it!" I cheered hugging her.

"Nee-Chan," The guild exclaimed, "You didn't tell us you had a older sister!"

"Were really close..." I answered.

"How old are y'all?" Erza asked a new cake by her with a fork on a table near by.

"Nee-Chan Sahara is 17," Sahara waved and grinned, "Kazan is 18 and I'm 17!" A loud laughter rang out that was unique(?) and creepy...

"Gihihihihihihi I'm calling you Tiny! Your a little taller than Shrimp!" Gajeel laughed out his weird laugh.

"What's with him?" Nee-Chan Sahara asked whispering right in my ear ticking it a little.

"He's Gajeel there's no other explanation." I shrugged whispering back in her ear.

"Oooohhhh everyone I've got a truth or dare!" Sahara yelled out.

"Wait," I covered her mouth, "I haven't asked who wants to play! So who wants to play?"

PLAYERS

Natsu Dragnell

Lucy Heartifilla

Fairun Roseabell

Happy

Romeo

Loke

Panther Lily

Wendy Marvell

Carla

Kazan Litsua

Levy McGarden

Gajeel Redfox

Master Makarov Dreyar

Laxus Dreyar

MiraJane Strauss

Erza Scarlet

Gray Fullibuster

Lisanna Strauss

Cana Alberona

Elfman Strauss

Freed Justine

Bickslow

Evergreen

**Hey everyone sorry there are no information on last names so yeah and Sahara is not playing just giving a truth or dare. Give me reviews and don't worry you can always give truth or dares any day or time. Here's how it goes:**

**Your name**

**One truth:**

**One Dare:**

**If you a certain person please put their name**

**Chow chow! Fairun Roseabell out!**


	2. Let the games BEGIN!

"Why don't you want to plaaayy?" I whined to Sahara tugging her back and forth.

"I don't waaaannntt toooo!" She replied back coping my whine and length of words.

"This is amusing." Cana said taking a swing of her beer.

"Fine," I pouted, "Your dare and truth won't go first. I've got some truth and dares from followers anyway. Here's the first Truth or darer."

"Hi guys I'm FangirlDayandNight so is it a truth or dare?"

"Uuummm who do you need?" I asked the girl.

"Happy and Natsu," She cheered as the two came up, "Okay Natsu give your scarf to the person you trust most, it's a dare, for five chapters. Happy who do you feel like is your mother between Lisanna and Lucy?"

"Happy do the truth while Natsu decides." Kazan said as he looked at Natsu who was obviously upset and worried for his scarf.

"You can't do that," Lucy yelled, "That was from Igneel it's a keep sake! You can't-" Lucy was cut off as Natsu wrapped his scarf around Lucy's neck.

"I trust you Luce. Keep it safe alright?" Natsu replied as all the players looked at them shocked. I was secretly fan girling like crazy as I thought about my favorite couple of the whole world was happening in front of my eyes.

"Natsu I refuse. I appreciate that you trust me but it was from Igneel. If I had something from my mother I'll give it to you too but Igneel is important to you." Lucy was so red I thought she'll explode from all the lo- don't go there mind...

"If I trust you the most and if you don't except it," _AHHH IT SOUNDS LIKE A LOVE CONFESSION! _I yelled in my mind trying not to explode myslef from all the excitement," then who am I supposed to give it to? Besides Luce I never will back down from a challenge or a dare! I thought you were smart Luce." Natsu replied as he grinned at Lucy as she huffed and blushed larger then any red color (you name it). Lucy finally gave in to Natsu's lo- I mean influences as I had a tissue box and a trash can full of blooded tissues - don't ask...

Kazan came up and whispered in my ear," It didn't mean he loves her he trusts her as best friend or sibling." My eyes opened wide.

"WHY KAZAN DO YOU ENJOY WATCHING ME SUFFER?! AHHHHHH! NOOOOOO NOT FRIEND-ZONED OR SIBLING-ZONED," I latched onto Lucy as a corner of my mind made sure not to touch Natsu's scarf as I hugged her knees crying on her skirt, "I FEEL YOU LUCY I'M SO SO SO SORRY!" I wailed. Let's just say it toke an hour to get me off Lucy without her falling as she gripped and glared at me obviously not wanting Natsu's scarf ruined.

"Oookkkaayy Happy... Your turn..." Said FangirlDayandNight.

"Hmmmmm I have to say Luigi she gives me fish and takes care of me and Natsu! She even cleaned our own house ounce!" Happy cheered as everyone looked at said girl shocked that she cleaned their house.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled out blushing once again.

"Hey why did you make Natsu do that? Give his scarf away." Happy asked flying on top of my head with a fish...

"AHHHHHH GET OOOFFFF NOT FIIISSHHH!" I yelled as I threw Happy across the room as he smashed his fish under him. _Goood fish out of sight..._

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! NATSU, LUCY MY FIIISSSHHH!" Happy wailed as he dramatically grabbed his fish _/eeewww/_ and cried over it.

"Here take these jewels and by him fish. Fairun why did you do that?!" Lucy yelled as she glared at meas Natsu rushed of to do what she told him to do.

"Soorryy I hate fish. Kinda instinct to throw the fish. Plus the stench freaked me out." I simply answered.

"Don't do it again.." Lucy sighed out.

"Nee-Chan Sahara say your truth or dare." I replied the incident hopefully forgotten.

"Okaaay Lets see," Grabs a bucket full of names (players), "Bickslow! Come with me!" She cheered as she marched into another room. Bickslow sighed and followed her.

Don't know what happened but he came out with his eyes covered.

"He toke dare! Now I'm going to spin him~" Sahara said as she spun him and stopped him and whipped off the bandage.

"Okay so he's-!" Bickslow cut him off as he gave...Master Makarov... a quick kiss!

Everyone was to say shocked as they howled with laughter and I rolled on the ground pounding my fists on the floor. Some people leaned on others as they laughed Lucy on Natsu, a part of her mind didn't want to get his scarf dirty, and some were in the same condition as me.

"Fair-Fairun whhhyyyy!" Bickslow and Makarov whined as they had depression lines on their heads.

"I-I don't kn-know her dare!" I managed to say as my body shoke with laughter. In all honesty I let them say it so I don't know.

"Okkaayy thanks so much you guys I mean girls. Bye FangirlDayandNight and Nee-Chan Sahara!" I said as they waved goodbye as they excited the guild.

"Okay we have another person with a Truth or Dare! Welcome~ Agarfinkel!" Kazan jazz handed as he announced the next person.

"Hey everyone and I need Natsu!" Agarfinkel announced.

"What's with me getting most of them?!" Natsu complained.

"Don't worry it's a truth," Agarfinkel assured, "Alrighty who do like more Lisanna, MiraJane or Lucy~!"

"WHAT I LIKE THEM ALL!" Natsu yelled confused.

"No no no no the MOST. Natsu the MOST." Agarfinkel emphasized.

"Luce of corse cause she's my teammate and like Happy said she feeds us and cleaned our house even though were always at her house." Natsu answered as if it was the obvious answer. I screamed and cheered as I gathered more tissues as Lucy was a bright red color. MiraJane and Lisanna shrugged as if it was the obvious.

"Bwahahahaha take that Kazan!"

"Not like tha not the other word! So I'm still right!" (Trader) Kazan said being snug about it.

"SHUT UP! LET ME DREAM!" I yelled as I threw a chair right into his face knocking him out.

I chuckled nervously as I rushed to his aid, "Oops I'm so sorry you know how I get but yet," I sighed," YOU STILL EDGE ME ON YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as I pounded him in the stomach as he shot up banging my head.

"Well I have a dare for Loke and Gray follow me~!" Agarfinkel grabbed Loke by his shirt, since he was flirting girls and wasn't listening, and since Gray stripped long before, he just followed.

**Hey everyone okay I know I should've mentioned this before but please put your gender. Also evil cliffhanger and when the italics are on its my thoughts since the whole story is in my point of view. **

**Chow chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	3. Panda Cheese and New Players

"Hmmmm I wonder what's going on in there?" I asked myself as Kazan sat beside me.

"Well," Said the lumped Kazan in the head,"he did say it was a dare."

"Oh yeah! That's the dare room so no one can hear what's going," I saw the Dragon Slayers trying to listen in,"SOUND RESISTANT!" The Dragon Slayers groaned at being caught but more likely that they couldn't hear.

"Fairun-San why do you let the truth or dares say it? Aren't you basically the host of the game?" Wendy asked healing Kazan's head.

"Awww he's supposed to keep that bump... Also Wendy I'm a player too." I explained fake poutting that Kazan's head was being healed.

"OH COME ON FAIRUN ARE YOU REALLY THAT COLD HEARTED TOWARDS ME?!" Kazan yelled waving his hands in the air like crazy but was joking.

"No I'm playing around," He sighed as I suddenly grinned,"Maybe I am." He launched at me playfully after Wendy finished as she squeaked at his sudden action. I ducked as he went flying into...

"DAMN THIS WALLS HARD!" He exclaimed landing on the floor. Me and Wendy started sweating as the 'wall' glared.

"Um Kazan-San that's not a wall..." Wendy started.

"...That's Elfman..."I finished Wendy's sentence as Kazan looked back at the 'wall' that was indeed Elfman.

"Uuuuhhh hey Elfman..."

"THAT WAS NOT MANLY!" Elfman yelled grabbing Kazan as he went flying threw the air landing into...Gajeel!

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" He yelled as he was knocked down by Kazan's weight. _He's not fat quite average sized. Wouldn't you fall over if someone went flying into you the speed Elfman threw him?_

"El-Elf-man threw m-m-me." Kazan replied as he started sweating and depression lines appeared.

"HERE'S YOUR GIFT BACK ELFMAN!" He replied grabbing Kazan _what's with him being the tossing equipment?_ As he once again flew in the air as Elfman ducked but he then landed into...Erza's cake!

"OHHH YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW!" As Erza joined in a brawl that started as I dragged Kazan before he could used as a throwing tool again.

"WENDY SOMETHING'S COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH! I THINK ITS HIS SOUL!" As Wendy rushed to heal him as I smacked his soul back inside his body.

"HEY GUYS READY FOR GRAY AND LOKE'S DARE?!" Agarfinkel yelled trying to get everyone's attention. Which failed but Master Makarov heard as he stopped his river of tears with Bickslow and grew into size slamming everyone down except for Bickslow, Me, Kazan, Wendy, Agarfinkel, Loke, and Gray.

"SHUT UP BRATS AND LISTEN!" Everyone groaned as I continued to smack Kazan's cheek trying to wake him up.

"Okay thanks Makarov,"'Agarfinkel waved at the small master as he nodded his head at him,"Loke, Gray do your dare."

They both had something behind there backs. Whatever was behind Loke's back was glowing and I had a bad feeling about this... They reviled what was behind their backs...

"PICKLED PLUMS!" Wendy yelled as she her face turned the color of her hair.

Wendy tried to run away but Gray jumped in front her eating the pickled plums his face souring up as Wendy squealed and ran off another direction. Loke was they to stop her as he ate his share of pickled plums that were glowing from his powers his face glowing and sorting up as Wendy yelled growing paler.

"I'M NOT EVEN EATING THEM," As they closed in on her face both their face squeezing in," NOOO!" They showed Wendy the pickled plums right in her face. Poor little Wendy knocked out as me and Romeo caught her before she could hit the floor. She was shaking paralyzed as she mumbled about pickled plums. _I think she'll wake up on the next chapter~. _But I had to admit it was quite funny as Agarfinkel laughed and a couple of others. Natsu howled with laughter still by Lucy because she was wearing his scarf. Said girl was having her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh as her eyes filed with sympathy.

"Alright that was my truth and dare. Thanks for having me oh and one more thing.."

"What?!" The whole guild asked.

"Paanddaa Cheeesseee!" He replied rolling in a cart off cheese.

"Oh no give me one hurry! I DIDN'T REJECT!" I yelled quickly taking one.

Agarfinkel chuckled, "Looks like you saw the comical."

"I did- oohh this is good," I replied surprised, "why would anyone reject this?" I asked as I spread it on a bagel that I also brought. _Planned to use this bagel another time but, _I shrugged,_ oh well..._

"Hmmm I'll pass. No thanks." Romeo replied as he still tried to wake Wendy. Me and Agarfinkel snapped our heads towards him and waved our hands begging him not to reject the Panda Cheese.

Our tries were fruitless as a random panda popped up.

Me and Agarfinkel held each other dramatically as we watched the Panda watching Romeo.

Romeo looked back at the Panda comical questions pooping on top of his head.

The Panda walked up towards a table close by Romeo and Wendy which were on the floor and tossed it upside down. Romeo was out for the count as the Panda disappeared as it appeared.

"Hahaha~" Me and Agarfinkel chuckled nervously as we checked either side of Romeo poking him.

"He's out till the next chapter along with Wendy." I reported.

"Well I enjoyed this thanks Fairun!" Agarfinkel replied as Kazan finally woke up looking confused at the two knocked out mages. He was dizzy himself not completely aware yet.

"Chow Agarfinkel thanks for coming!" I waved good bye to him as he exited the guild.

"No," Chills were sent up my spine, "waayy FAIRRUUNN I MISSED YOU!" A person yelled

"NOOOOO NOT THIS DESPICABLE PERSON! THE MOST CRUEL VILE PERSON I KNOW! KAZAN IT'S HIIIMMMM!" I yelled fright in my voice as I shoke him threw my whole speech. Getting the last part of my speech he snapped up but sadly we were too late as someone charged at me knocking me down pushing Kazan out the way.

"HEEELPPP MEEE!" I yelled desperate to get away.

"Awww your so meeeaaann!" The guy whined holding me in place.

"Did Juvia miss something?" A newcomer asked in the doors as she entered the guild. Juvia looked around her water blue large curls bouncing around the place touching her pale checks. Her outfit was the same color as her hair, a short dress along with her hat. Her hat and dress had light blue cotton on the end completing her outfit. Her hands were covered with dark blue gloves the same concept as her dress along with a mini jacket one button on her collar.

Lucy explained to Juvia what was going on but she didn't understand what was going on with me and the newcomer. Juvia explained that she was the one who showed the newcomer the way here since he asked knowing I was here.

"Whhhhyyy Juvia did you bring him here?!" I whined trying to get out of his hug.

"Why do you have be so mean to me? You left without telling me and I was jealous that you didn't bring me along so I could be with you!" He rubbed his check against mine.

"THHAAATTSSS IIIITTTT GEEETTT OOOFFF!" Kazan and me yelled as we both pulled him off me. I ran away_ in place since I was held captive _and Kazan pulled on him as I was set free!

"Stay there don't think about it again." I warned to the kid that was 2 years younger than me.

"Juvia Lockser wants to play too!" Juvia announced as she looked at the slips hearts in her eyes. I sighed _she found Gray's name in there I bet she would think about playing anyways._

"So do I!" The blond headed guy said with blue eyes.

"Oh great," I sighed annoyed, "fine you can-OOFF!" He tackled me down in a hug again.

"What's your name anyways?" Gray asked clothes discarded as I covered my eyes since I already saw his shirt somewhere...

"Gray-Sama Juvia's going to play also!" The water girl cheered hearts flying all over head.

"He's name is Midorodicu WhiteDog-! SERIOUSLY GET OFF!" Kazan yelled trying to get him off and _lucky _wassuccessful.

**There's the 3rd chapter of Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail! I thank you for so many followers ^·^. I do not (sadly) own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashimda does! **


	4. There's A Catch

I sighed, "Man it's boring! I haven't got any reviews left!" I threw the only reviews we had in the air.

"Maybe you should take a swing of beer that will cheer you up."

"No." I immediately rejected putting my arms in a X sign a buzzer randomly buzzed. Cana huffed in disappointment.

I looked around the guild was bored too and my long time stay was to be happy and entertaining. Everyone was sitting around being bored like me and it looked like everyone had the same problem since we're supposed to have help. My mind, out of sheer boredom, went into author mode (get ready for some serious detailing).

_The guild was at its normal state bust most wre huffing in boredom the only ones who were entertained were a book worm, two born fighters to kill each other, a drinker literally drowning in her whiskey, and a cake eater who is enjoying her cake quite rather well. Master Makarov was reading a magazine earlier (being him we know whats it's about) got bored because he saw them a million of times by now and looked at girls at the guild instead. I sighed again as I looked around at everyone's clothing-OH WAIT BOOKS!_

"THANKS LEVY!" I cheered as I grabbed three books titled _Dragon Knights _not noticing Levy staring at me from across the guild with a confused look but shrugged and went back to her own book.

Sadly I didn't even get to start, "We have an idea!"

"I'D RATHER READ THANKS!" Me and Levy yelled out not realizing who said that.

"DAMMIT YOU TWO! YOU BETTER PLAY OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE THE RATH OF MY FURY! CAUSE I'M BORED!" MiraJane yelled at the two of us in Satan Soul mode as we we both squeaked and quickly went to the front.

"I wanted to read." I quietly whined as Levy agreed with me.

"Okay we decided to go a resort! Master has agreed!" Mira yelled out excited.

"Okay? A little weird but we do have nothing else to do." Kazan replied sitting by me as I secretly tried to read. I huffed as Levy did it so easily probably had putative from being in the guild.

I gulped as Mira glared at me and I put the manga's up, "What exactly are we going to do there?" I asked a little disappointed that if I read I'll get killed.

"Games, Races, a bar but of course not for you, and anything else you can think of!" Makarov explained.

"There's a catch. At least for the Makarov." I grumbled out knowing something like that might be there for the perverted master.

"I guess there will be..." Midorodicu replied, the 15 year old, thoughtfully.

"Yeapie..." Kazan cheered statistically towards our conversation.

"Leetts goo! Also there's a large MALL!" That got a choking sign from me and the guys while the girls went super active.

"Fairun-San you don't like shopping?" Wendy asked as she sat beside me smiling gently.

"Nope! Na-aw! Never! Noo! RATHER SUFFER OF BOREDOM!" I yelled as I already showed signs of struggle. I started gurgling being pretty more dramatic then the boys. Then I knocked out my soul flying out~~...

"Freeeddooomm!" I yelped as my soul was forced back in to my dragged away body.

"Its not like you have to go." Kazan sighed out being a assistant to the dragging of a torture place... _TRAITOR!_

"WELL I DON'T WANNA GO SINCE MALL CAME INTO THE ADDITION!" I whined out tick marks appearing.

"Ooohh come on! Me and you can play games together maybe even fall in-!"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Kazan and me yelled more tick marks appearing as we glared at the other assistant dragging me.

I yelped as I got picked up bride style by... Loke?!

"KAAAA LET ME GOOOOO!" I screamed as I flared in his arms.

"My, my I saw a dazzling women in stress and need of help of a Prince. Your lion in armor is here!" He cried out trying but frankly failing to impress me. I got picked up another person ripped out of Loke's arms _(thank you Kami-Sama!) _by... Midorodicu! _(WHAT THE... NOOOO WORSENED! WORSENED!) _

"You leave her alone! Fairun-Sama's MINE!" _Juvia number two but male version~_

"Loke! Midorodicu! Stop it!" Erza yelled out as she then toke me in her arms.

"WHAT IS THIS?! PASS AROUND THE FAIRUN?!" I yelled as Erza then passed me to Master then I gulped and launched out his arms into Kazan's.

"Dear Kami-Sama help me~." I whined out as my soul started coming out.

"HAHHAHA WHINING IS NOT A MANLY THING!"

"YOU IDIOT SHE'S A FEMALE SO SHE'S NOT A MAN!" Evergreen smacked Elfman with her fan yelling at him.

"Can't you guys how to treat people?!" Lucy shouted out as she called Virgo to pick me out of Kazan's arms.

"This is not heellpping..." I whispered my soul almost have escaped by now.

After that I luckily was finally put down and Mira had apparently carried me since I knocked out towards the and basically all the Dragon Slayers got sick on the ride. I woke up to the nauseating smells of the Dragon Slayers and groaned back to life.

* * *

"Oh your finally awake...!" Kazan replied as both my friends looked at me smiling.

I sighed, "I guess it worked. Oh well I don't have to go." They both looked at me confused but Kazan got it first.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! SO DON'T SAY IT SO NORMALLY!" He yelled as he glared at me from across the seat tick marks on his head.

"DON'T GLARE AT HER THAT WAY," Midorodicu smiled at me, "Good point Fairun-Sama!" He chereed. Me and Kazan looked at each other as we sweat dropped.

"When did this 'Fairun-Sama' start? Who told you to call me that?" I asked getting freaked out and just down right frustrated.

"Juvia thought it was a good idea," Said the Water Girl joining in our conversation,"Juvia calls her destined love Sama!" Midorodicu actually nodded his head in agreement.

"We know you do Juvia and DON'T GIVE HIM ANY MORE IDEAS!" Kazan yelled but they weren't listening,they were doing the opposite of what Kazan shouted not to do. Maybe...

We finally arrived at the resort, Falkane Resort, and it seemed to be a popular one but I felt like there was a connection or a catch.

"Thank the Heavens to the Earth you made it!" _Overjoyed to see us. Yeap I was correct a catch._

Apparently they was secret attacks on the resort because of the owners son, Migasurie Cidarenia, someone had something against him.

"I'm so glad you agreed to this Fairy Tail!" Hagarine Cidarenia overjoyed dramatically.

"See I knew there was a catch." I growled out glaring at the Master as did everyone else.

Makarov chuckled nervously,"Were glayed to help."

**Well looks like I've been joined in a mission by the master secretly... Trust your gut instincts especially by Master Makarov! *sighs* Anyways school is almost at a end and more time for my stories but I have band camp so yeah... I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did Fairy Tail would've probably never happened but I still wish. I apologize for the tardiness for my stories I'm working on a one shot while trying to get my other stories so sorry!**


	5. SERIOUS AUTHOR NOTE

Hi everyone this is a very important author note and this is important for the layouts of my stories. I'm sad to confirm that I do not follow the manga. That's because I can't because it's well be almost impossible for me to do so. Even though I wish I did and I realized I should've said this in the beginning because someone sent me a review...but I had no idea what they were taking about. Until I realized that they were talking about the manga Fairy Tail! No worries I should've realized to put that down in the beginning.

Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out! (P.S Summer of in less than a week so no school work *cheers*)


	6. Fairun's (writer) Magic Shows Up!

**I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time I got attached to other stories! *Bows* Please forgive me! Anyways here's chapter 5! *Cries as I realised how far behind I was with the story***

* * *

"Man this is not fair!" I exclaimed as I realized I was teamed up with Juvia, Gray, Midorodicu, and Kazan.

"Why not Fairun-Sama? Is it the other two guys because I'm having problems with them also." Midorodicu asked trying to be innocent.

"THAT'S PROBABLY WHY SHE'S UPSET!" Kazan shouted at his statement.

"GRAY-SAMA JUVIA'S SCARED!" Juvia screamed latching on to Gray as she squeezed him.

"Gaah! What the fuck Juvia?! GET OFF!"'Gray struggled with Juvia the whole walk in the halls.

_Midorodicu and Juvia are going to me drive up the walls! Besides I never agreed to work for this! I was tricked into this! _I yelled frustrated in my head. Truth be told I did have magic along with the other two did so I was going to ooze all my anger out on them. I was so upset with this whole thing and it was supposed to be Truth or Dare game not defeat some sad pranksters. I sighed realizing I was going to have to suck it up and go threw the whole thing! _Yeah I can do that! _I cheered for myself mentally in my head.

"Gray-Sama look out!" The blue haired water woman yelled out as I whipped my head towards their direction.

A serious looking woman stood in front of us. She had spiky red short hair with dark blue strips mixed in. She had a ridiculously short dress that was just had feminine written all over it a rainbow color. She even had high heels that perfectly matched her dress. She looked up and grinned and had her eyes covered with a shash. She was very dark colored so her clothes didn't match at all with her skin tone. As I looked closely I realized she even had various designs skimmed on her body with brackets on her ankles and wrists. The chick even had a large flower like body chain under her clothes but I could see it threw her clothes by the ripples. Her leg had a tattoo on saying "I'll see you in hell" in white. She had heaves of makeup on that wanted me to puck and I could tell her face was covered in blush. Her blush was so close to her skin color but it was glaring obvious to me.

"Did I catch weak lambs? Especially the shorter one.." She chuckled eerily at her words.

"I'll deal with her," I retorted as I walked forwards hands in my black pant pockets, "I hate her style anyways."

"Says the girl who only has black on and no skin showing. You even have your hoody up Emo."

"Eh? Like I care about what you think of my clothes but the only thing I do care about is if you talk down about the people I care about." I smirked barley peeking out from my hoodie _scanning complete _my eyes went back to my normal color.

"You should I bet you'll look adorable in my dress." She replied hearts in her eyes.

"Crap well she's dead..." Midorodicu mockingly said as tick marks appeared as I bailed up my fists.

"DID YOU JUST SAY I WOULD LOOK GOOD IN A DRESS?! I HAVE A FEELING YOU WANT TO DIE TODAY!" I roared as I spiraled my magic.

Gray sweat dropped, "Wow she even gets pissed if she's even imagined in dresses or spoken about the idea." He replied as he watched me.

"Same thing if say anything about makeup, skirts, high heels, and nail polish. That's my Fairun-Sama!" Midorodicu replied shaking his head smiling.

"It's a lot more worse if she is actually put in those things." Kazan shivered at the idea as Midorodicu fainted.

"Is it that bad Gray-Sama? Because then remind Juvia to erase the images..." The blue eyed girl asked.

"Remember this Fairun I'm Zadeia! I'll be taking you down! DESTROYED FLOOR!" Zadeia yelled casting her magic.

"Shit! Ice Make: Floor!" Gray quickly casted as I grinned _saw that coming _I thought as my eyes glowing purple.

"Hey Gray-Sama! Fairun's eyes!" Juvia replied in shock getting a glimpse of my eyes.

"Its a part of herslef. Their called Defined Eyes and their able to see anything before it happens by the details of everything. Is you were to say how Zadeia looked like she'll be able to explain how she looked 20 times over." Kazan explained heaving Midorodicu up.

"With her close investigations she's able to see you and your magic start moves before it happens. Its not only her eyes her whole body could which is why she's sensitive to temperatures." Midorodicu explained.

"Is that her magic?! Than how is she going to attack?!" Gray questioned.

"I said its a part of her. It's a born magic that's infused within her entire body." Kazan answered.

"Born magic like Juvia!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Fairun-Sama learned another magic-!" Midorodicu started as everyone screamed as I suddenly appeared in front of them.

"DESTROY CELLING!" Zadeia casted.

"PROTECTION MAGIC - DOME!" I casted as a barrier surrounded us with my whole body purple.

"How did you-?!" Zadeia started out as she stuttered and I held up the dome as she suddenly grinned.

"What the-?! THE FLOOR!" Kazan yelled as he watched Gray's ice floor break.

"Don't worry I saw that coming too. So think again if you thought you caught me off guard!" I screamed as the floor gave away and I poured extra a ton magic into the dome.

"WERE IN MID-AIR!" Gray exclaimed. _Yeah with my extreme pour we should stay into air... _I felt a strong magical stab in my head and body and realised we were running out of time.

"Gray," I said, "I need your help. Its going to be a difficult one but I need you to make floor again. The hard part is you have do it while in my dome and Juvia should be able to help out on that part. If I drop the dome than we'll all fall and we can't take that risk. Kazan Midorodicu it'll be your turn next! Got it?!" I ordered planning everything out. _I feel the strain starting on I've used both my magics to long._

"RIVER!" Juvia yelled as I then realised she wasn't going to put enough magic in it.

"GRAY QUICK NOW!" I screamed as I had to let go of the dorm to let the coming water out.

"DAMN! ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" He casted quickly as the magic combined making a well good strong floor.

"Fairun-Sama! You've used two magic's at once!" Midorodicu shouted as I began to collapse as Kazan got my left side.

"I'm fine," the two looked at me impatiently, "now hurry before she does another attack!" I yelled as everything went black.

* * *

I blinked and groaned as I felt someone by my right side. I felt another magic being poured into me healing my injuries and lost of magic.

"Wendy..." I quietly hissed as I realised the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer was the one doing this.

"Fairun-San your awake!" She cheered as my vision slightly came back.

"What happened?" I asked as I was glomped by her with my vision back.

"Fairu-Chan were so glad your okay!" Levy came in grinning at me holding books at gave me one.

"Thanks. It's nice to start reading! Anyway how did you find out that I'm a book worm?" I asked curious as I slightly flushed at being found out. _Wait a minute Fairu-Chan?..._

"I didn't but it's nice to know that you are!" Levy replied happily.

"You can stop now Wendy." I announced smilling gently at her.

"Are you sure? Midorodicu said he didn't want to see a scratch on your body." Wendy replied worryingly.

"Tch. Don't listen to him I'm able to walk and fine with my magic levels." I answered shaking my head.

"FAIRUN-SAMA! YOU'RE OKAY! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET UP?!" Midorodicu yelled as he slammed the doors opened breaking them off the hinges.

"Yes I am..._father_!" I hissed out and glared at him as he went to grow mushrooms in a corner to sulk.

"What's his problem?" Wendy sweetly asked confused.

"She said father...why does she see me that way..." He wailed out as depression lines formed.

"He's Midorodicu there's no other way to explain." I answered simply shrugging hopping off the bed.

"Hey Fairun!" Kazan cheered fist pumping with me.

"What happened did you kill her?" I asked still angry about the...don't even want to say it...

"No but we still beat her up pretty bad that I believe she wants to be dead." I pouted.

"Okay I guess I'll except that but if I was able to get to her I'll pound her to death!" I whooped out.

"Midorodicu got her the most with his creepy staff." Said guy looked up when his name was mentioned with many mushrooms.

"Well then," I looked at Mido as he gave me a kicked puppy look, "you did awesome! Gave her what she deserved!" I smiled giving him a thumbs up as he starred at me shocked then fainted saying things like "dreamy".

"Overactive..." Kazan whispered face planning.

"This...never happened..." I replied shaking my head.

"Hey Fairun," Lucy called out from the hall entering in, "come on everyone's got a idea!" I nodded grinning.

Kazan dragged a love sick fool out of the room that was in his own world.

* * *

**I'm trying so hard you guys but I'm having difficulties with everyone else getting excited about my other stories and wanting more. I'll try much harder and try focusing more on this story than the others but it'll be difficult since my other stories are like actually stories. Trust me the human mind are easy to read and yes I know my other stories are more interesting than a truth or dare story. Please wait for about a three days and then Summer Break! I'll probably be able to treat all my stories the same then.**


	7. Explanation Of My Magic! (Sad)

**Hi everyone I started this chapter after the 4th chapter. I have two days left which their both half days and remember in the very beginning I said I was 17? Well...I lied because I kinda wanted to fit the ages of Lucy and them...so yeah. Here's a puzzle game to my real age...I'm two years older than the second youngest mage of Fairy Tail. Midorodicu is the same persons age (second youngest mage of Fairy Tail) and Kazan is 4 years younger than the strongest woman of Fairy Tail. On with chapter 5!**

* * *

"Gray explained to me about your magic when I asked why you were knocked out. Wow two different wizard magic! Cool!" Lucy said trying to get a conversation going. I let go of Lucy closing my book as Levy was too interested in her book.

"He did? Thanks by the way." I replied back rubbing my hand behind my head.

"So your senses are like a Dragon Slayers?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who has senses like a Dragon Slayer?" Levy joined in closing her book and letting go of Lucy.

"I guess you can say that but the Dragon Slayers a higher sensitivity like mine. Also with my body being more effected to the weather while their body is abnormal temperatures. Plus they can't see the movement of people like I can. By your muscles tensing up in certain ways." I explained more efficiently.

"Oh can you see the movement of objects?" Levy asked very interested.

"Sadly no but I can predict it and I'm right about 99.99% of the time."

"What's your other magic?" Lucy asked as Levy starred at me shocked.

"It's Protection magic and yes I can attack with that magic. Actually there's two different levels of both my magic." I thought out loud finger on my chin tapping it.

"COOL REALLY?!" Lucy and Levy squealed together from their excitement.

"Yeah my Protection magic is meant to protect anything I care about or is important. If my will is so strong to protect like...if I feel...hmmm how do I put this? Well if the people are in grave danger or is beaten badly upon that's when my second level for Protection magic activates. I'd basically punishment upon them that I set. With my Define born magic I can calculate anything you can think about and yes even objects when the second gate is activated. How it's realised is by my choice when there are things my first level can't sense. I have a dark purple aura around me that I can fill in anything I can think of. Its also able to boost everything else up like speed and strength." I replied as they starred at me looking like shocked chibi's of themselves.

"D-d-d-does that m-m-m-mean you might even beat-!" Levy began out.

"ANYONE?! EVEN OUR S-CLASS MAGES?!" Lucy shouted holding each other in fear.

"First question maybe. Second question: no because they are the things worth protecting for." I sighed out.

"So if they weren't-?!" Lucy asked.

I shrugged, "no idea maybe."

"One more question before we pee ourslefs. Are you able to cast both levels at the same time." Levy asked shakly.

"Barely I'm only able to use one higher level for about 3 hours and that's about as long as I'm able to last. I don't like using any of the two levels because even if their my enemies I hate what happens to them...well shall we get going?" I asked sadly clenching my fists when I heard my tone of voice.

"You hate your mag-?" Lucy started to ask.

"No I don't but I sometimes wish what happens doesn't I guess," I quickly replied, "look no more questions...please." Kazan patted my shoulder looking at me with sad eyes. _He understands because he saw what happened last time...thank you Kazan... _I thought to myslef as he shook his head at the two girls to not ask questions about the levels.

"Sorry Fairun but I'm here for you and no one will ever hate you for what may have happened. Also I don't need your senses to see that Kazan saw one and knows what happens but he still cares greatly for you. He's obviously never thought bad about you in anyway afterwards or probably never will and either will I. Do look at the bright side and don't be gloomy about what happens in the past, present, or future. You can forget what happened in the past but never forget what it taught you. That's what I say to myslef a lot or to others when they dwell on the past. That's what Fairy Tail had taught me and I know we've taught you so many things too." Lucy pointed out smiling gently at me as I then starred at her.

"Lu-Chan's right Fairu-Chan! I'll believe in you no matter what too! You're a part of our circle of friends even Fairy Tail too I bet!" Levy cheered glomping me asking with Lucy.

"Lucy...Levy... thank you!" I sobbed out holding them tightly as I cried letting all my sorrow out on their shoulders.

"Awww what did I tell you! No gloomy!" Lucy warned as Levy and Lucy pulled each side of my check out.

"Owww! Wan hostly!" I cried out as they started ticking my sides as I laughed.

"N-n-n-no I'm t-t-tic-tickle-tickless-tickless!" I screamed laughing terribly as everyone else joined in.

_All what I had admitted had seemed a dream to me then. As I laughed and their bright looks and aura's it seemed as if it never happened. No matter what they were right I should forget the past but not what I learned from it. I did truly embrace my magic deeply because I was able to protect the people I cared about. I had no true control over myslef at that times and they were right about Kazan. He's stayed by my side for so long at anytime and he's my rock that stays up when I can't. I honestly didn't know how he still does and he was stubborn as a boulder too because he wouldn't move away when I wanted him to. I was and still am his stubborn boulder too..._

* * *

**Fairy Tail they've all had hardships too and I know the whole world had also. So even if I don't know you at all because you're a reader than your wrong. I understand if it's difficult to go on against the waves of life because every human being has had painful moments and their happy moments. So I will be the stubborn boulder to your life and just personally ask me. Oh wow where did all that come from? *Chuckles* But I am serious... Also if any of you want to find out my true age along with my OC's then I have to have 3 reviews asking for them. If I do that I'll give you the hints to better find them out. Oh and do tell me what you think the ages are! Chow chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	8. I'm baaaack and we play King!

**Yes it's been a long time but I have upsetting news. The saddest news is that I really didn't want to do this but I'm thinking about shutting this Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail down *cries*. I personally thought I was going to have fun with this story but I haven't gotten any dares or truths so I can't do much... I'll give everyone the latest chapter**

* * *

I followed Lucy and Levy puzzled on everyone's thoughts," So exactly what are we going to do?" I was still slightly exhausted from the usage of both my magic in one day.

"Will we thought you could think of something up. Like pour ideas in." Kazan sighed as he still dragged Midorodicu.

I thought over it," Hhhhmmm... I got it! Let's play King!"

"Midorodicu likes that game! After all your the one who presented that game!" Kazan replied.

"Huh?" Question marks appeared on Levy and Lucy's heads.

"Don't worry I'll explain!" I cheered.

Kazan went to wake up Midorodicu as he whispered something in his ear. Whatever the brown haired said worked as the blonde haired boy shot awake and sputtering things. Kazan laughed as he obviously couldn't comprehend that he believed him. The tricked boy threatened to strangle the other right there and then as he tried to drag me into it. I tried shaking my arm out if his hold as I banged his head with Kazan still laughing tried to lend a hand. It turned out to a full out hug and a struggling hold as I couldn't move my arms to hit him.

"GGGGEEEEEETTT OOOOOOOOFFFFFF!" I screamed in failed attempts to get him off.

"Why doesn't she toss him or something?" Levy puzzled as she had her head stuck in her book.

"She does care for him as a little brother but he can't see that. One thing she hates the most is to hurt others. It's a life struggle for her. She has been through a lot that she barely makes it day to day and has a terrible tendency to blame things on herself. If it wasn't for others she would push herself to the brink of endless sickness. All she believes in now is to help others to any extant before they experience what she has. So for those reasons she doesn't push him off and yes she is agitated but in a small part of her she's glad for him staying by her side." Kazan sighed out a far look in his eyes as the two girls looked at me but I didn't see or hear anything since I was too busy.

"Fine but promise me a hug later on!"

Tick marks popped on my head," YOU'LL STEAL ONE ANYWAYS!"

Kazan joined in laughing," SHUT UP!" I retorted slightly heating up.

"Here's the room you guys! Stop picking on Fairu-Chan lets go everyone's waiting!" Levy replied sounding a little bit commanding.

"Aye!" They both said in a joking tone as I smiled relieved that they let go and thanked Levy in my mind.

"Somehow your younger than me but you already have a figure..." Levy mumbled as I slapped her mouth shut blushing bright red.

The room was large and had a ton of space for the all of us and luckily the room was spilt in two. The room had a plain color and the window looking sliding doors. Sleeping mats were put in the left upper corner in both rooms and they made quite a stack. Natsu had his own sleeping mat strapped on his back with his dragons scarf around his neck that was returned to him before we arrived to this place. Counting all the players here I asked the staff for some sticks which she gladly did so praising us on our great job and I blushed waving my hand dismissing it off.

"None of this is easy," I sighed frowning as I put numbers on each stick," Couldn't I get help with this?" I mumbled as I labeled the last stick as a king.

"Okay we are going to play King!" I cheered as Mido cheered also.

"Eh," question marks appeared on everyone's heads except for the ones who came with me," What is that?"

"Well there's multiple sticks to how many players there are except King is also part of it. Everyone choices a stick by random and who ever gets King makes a command. The command can be anything with random numbers called out. The numbers called out will raise their hand and do the command. Afterwards everyone will put their stick back in the tub and we restart! Makes sense?" I explained excitedly.

Erza nodded as if she approved of this game and Natsu had to be explained to 10 times for him finally to understand. Happy drooled and I already know what his commands were going to be. MiraJane looked thoughtful as Juvia had hearts in her eyes. Gray and Natsu tried to make it into a challenge to see who could be the best "King". The rest of the boys joined in with making the game a challenge. Catching everyone's attention I asked everyone to get a stick but I got trampled over by the Fairy Tail mages excitement.

"I'M KING!" Lucy shouted as the others groaned in not getting King, "Alright 2 sit in 8s lap!"

Natsu looked down at his stick," I'm not sitting in anyone's lap!" He shouted noticing his stick.

"Natsu go by the rules and sit in my lap!" Erza glared at him showing her stick.

Natsu paled as I laughed at his poor fortune. He of course was forced to do so as Erza threatened to beat him up.

"Alright you're fine now Natsu. Put your sticks back in!" I laughed at his pale form.

"I'm King! SUCK THAT SALAMANDER!" Gajeel screamed out cheering.

Natsu grumbled as Gajeel thought of a command,"9,12, and 1 act like a bunny..." Gajeel shrugged not able to think of anything else.

Looking at my own stick, "I hate you right now Gajeel." I mumbled as Lucy cried and I thought it was slightly funny since he calls her Bunny Girl.

"Odds of him saying that and you getting it Lucy is 100%" I snickered as Lucy looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm 1 and Lucy 9 so then who's twelve?" I asked as I looked around.

Kazan slowly raised his hand as I burst out laughing, "I suffer, you suffer with me bud!" I replied as I continued to laugh.

"Shut it..." Kazan grumbled as Erza got carrots.

Of course it was hilarious for Lucy and Kazan to do it but I keep on tripping trying to jump and go somewhere, "Alright that's enough!" Gajeel laughed out as his excced gave him a high five.

"Sticks." I quickly replied as everyone did so, "I got King! YES!" I cheered out as the others sighed.

"6 tell 12 who you like!" I quickly thought up as I grinned wanting to see progress with my favorite ships.

"Aye I'm 6!" Happy replied as I cried a river since his was obvious.

"Oh I'm 12 Happy!" Midorodiko smiled as Kazan held me from choking him.

"Didn't go as planned did it?" Kazan asked grinning.

"YOU TWO ARE OBVIOUS! THAT'S NOT FAAAAAIR!" I wailed as I banged my head against the wall as Kazan and Levy tried to pull me away.

"Well I love Carla~" Happy declared.

"Fair's mine!" I picked up a pillow and threw it into his face and he flew into the wall.

"Sticks..." I said dispressingly with the lines going down my whole body," Juvia got King!" Juvia cheered out.

"Gray-Sama has to-!" She started as I cut her off.

"You have to call numbers. Sorry Juvia as much as I love Gruvia you can't." I saddly said as Kazan weirdly patted me on the back.

"13 hug 7 for 3 rounds of this game." Juvia announced as she had depression lines.

"I'm 13!" Wendy replied as she looked around.

"Fair is 7." Kazan annouced looking at my stick.

"Yaaa I can hug Wendy!" I cheered up immediately as I held Wendy.

"You can hug me anytime Fairun-San." Wendy shyly replied.

* * *

**Sorry guys, also with I said in the beginning, the app started to act up and had to delete it and my life has been terrible. But I fought and I started writing again. I thank you for the support I had to come back. Also if I get more than 5 reviews not to shut this down I won't, so if you love this story then I won't do so.**


	9. Message

Important message: I will do 3 reviews instead of 5 and I will still post chapters. I will probably give it... 5 weeks starting today. (Whenever I post this) 1 more review from different person. I want to thank one of my best followers Agarfinkel! He's been one of my first followers since I started. THANK YOU AGARFINKEL!

**Thank you to:**

**Zaphod Scotsman**

**Kira The Demon Angel**

**That One Goalie**

**Princesscherrysaku**

**Xaryxanne**

**Nexus105**

**Love Everything Girl**

**FairyExorcist**

**Bossmaster6777**

**Kings119**

**Amv20**

Thank you for all those followers... now I'm thinking of doing that for all my stories... Sorry if I did not get some of you I probably accidentally deleted it from my Emails. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out~!


	10. FairunKazan VS FreedLily

**Hi everybody Fairun Roseabell heeereee~! *Weapons are raised* WAAAIIITT! Before you kill me, I have something to say! I'm really extremely sorry you guys do not know how much it hurt me to be away too! I love everyone and their endless support and this is Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail!**

* * *

I was smiling happily with Wendy in my lap, "Alright pick out your sticks!" I shouted.

"Oh Fairun-San I have King!" Wendy said as she looked at me.

"Your commands are~?" I asked.

"6, 7, 12, 15, and 1 do a funny act!" Wendy said as she shrugged smiling.

"Juvia is 12!" Juvia said as her blue locks shook as she looked around for others.

"Oh wow I'm one!" Lucy said as she sweat dropped when the water woman glared at her.

Erza stood up proudly, "I am 7 Wendy!" She announced.

"Good, thank you Erza-San." Wendy said as she smiled sweetly but sweat dropped at her declaration.

"Six." Laxus said as he too stood up.

Lucy and Juvia decided to stand up like the other two, "I'm fiveteeeeeen~~!" Cana slurred out.

I sighed as I looked at Cana, "I thought I asked you not to drink…" She shrugged at me and I decided to give up since she will always randomly get her alcohol from who knows where!

Erza dragged Cana as the rest followed out the room to make a plan for their skit, "What are they gonna do Fairun-Sama?" Midorodicu asked me as he stared at the door.

I sighed angrily, "Doesn't anyone do what I ask!" I screamed out.

"Sorry but I like calling you that." Midorodicu said.

"IF YOU'RE SORRY THEN STOP CALLING ME THAT DESPICABLE NAME!" I yelled tick marks on my head as Wendy sweat dropped.

Erza, Laxus, Juvia, Cana, and Lucy all came back in as Makarov, surprisingly, got the participants to calm down. Erza shook most of the time and stuttered while Lucy tried to repeat what Erza was supposed to say to help her out. Juvia splashed Lucy when she got a foot near Gray. Lightning was all over the room when Laxus also got water on his little lightning show! I had to hold as many as barriers as I could handle but they slowly disintegrated from me trying to put too many up. Cana got shocked and split her beer allover Gajeel and Panther Lily. Gajeel stood up quickly but slipped on water and Cana's alcohol. Lucy called out Loke for help but instead picked her up from her hiding place and disappeared into the Celestial World. Natsu, Happy, Levy, Erza, Gray, and about most of the players stared at the spot shocked and jumped out one of the resort windows and shouted at Loke to give her back. I was to dizzy to move from my exhort of magic while Kazan tried to get me up and going while Mido was knocked out because he got shocked a long time ago and fainted. Luckily, Loke reappeared back in after most of the players jumped out the window shouting at the sky.

"That was a cruel joke Loke." I said as he snickered as he watched the others make a fool of themselves.

The only ones left in the room where Bickslow, Laxus, Juvia, the Master, Me, Kazan, a knocked Cana and Midorodicu, Freed, and MiraJane. MiraJane smiled and Juvia glared and called Lucy love rival while she sweat dropped. Lucy forced Loke to tell everyone she was alright and was back in the room as Natsu griped at him and told him not to suddenly disappear with his partner. Loke rejoined in the game and sat by Lucy as heh tried to flirt with her but just succeed in agitated Lucy

"That was entertaining…" Wendy said trying to lighten the mood as Erza sulked in a corner for doing a terrible job.

"I thought so too! It's just like Fairy Tail for something crazy to happen and still be funny at the same time! Even if things didn't go as planned…." I said as Wendy seemed to remember to allow me to hug her again.

"STTTIIIIIICCCKKKS!" I shouted in Midrodicu's ear as he shot up and hit me in the head with his hair sizzled.

"I GOT KING! TAKE THAT YOU WORTHLESS PEOPLE!" Nastu screamed over excited.

"Natsu! That was rude!" Lucy scolded glad to have an excuse to ignore Loke even more.

"Sorry Luce," He replied as he thought of an Idea, "12 team up with 24 and 18 team up with 5. Now… FIGHT!"

I was teamed up with Kazan as Panther Lily was teamed up with Freed, "Uh Natsu… I don't think we should we do this." Said Panther Lily as I agreed with him.

Midorodicu's phone dinged and he looked at it, "Wait before anything happens…. I have to go by everyone! It was nice to hang out for the time being!" Everyone waved goodbye.

"READY!"

"WAIT WE SHOULDN'T DO THIS!" Kazan screamed out as he waved his hands crazily to get Natsu's attention.

"SEEEETTT!" Natsu ignored Kazan as Natsu continued the countdown.

"Natsu we shouldn't fight in such a small room like this!" I yelled out.

A staff member walked in when I shouted that, "She is right," I sighed in relief as did others, "We have a battle room if you'd like to use it." I glared at the poor woman as did a couple of others.

"Alright then let's go there!" Natsu cheered out as a dark aura raised over a couple of players.

"Ready!" Lucy cheered out as I contracted as did Kazan.

"Be set to be MEN!" Elfman screamed out the last part.

"GOOOOOOO" Everyone screamed as we jumped to the team.

* * *

**Looks like it's another battle by Natsu's demand! Who's going to win?! My side or Freed and Panther Lily?! Get ready for the next chapters my lovelys!**


	11. MESSAGE! D

** Hi everyone! Yes I am back! Please do not kill me! I'm working hard and using my school computer to do everything and I will catch up! Lucy Painful Mistake will be closed sooner or later which I hope a lot of us is excited about! Unexpected Secrets will be updated more and I will have 2 more chapters for All I Know Has Changed once I find a way to put them out of the SD Card their stored in… I have just recently updated Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail remember this is how you send truths or dares!**

**Your name and Gender**

**One truth **

**One Dare **

**If you want a certain person please list!**

**I seriously wanted to thank everyone for your endless support it warmed my heart and always made my day! Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out~!**


	12. Author Note

**Hiya everybody. Like I've said before my phone broke and afterwards I tried using school computers but my chapters started getting cancelled. Plus my school blocked and I had no other way to get on. I have wonderful news though! I've moved schools and have a new phone! YAAAAAAAY! Also AnimePuppy asked me quite a while ago to take over All I Know Has Changed and I finally had the chance to agree. I will continue to try to make chapters For All I Know Has Changed until they answer back and I have a chance to give it to them. It greatly saddens me to give away one of my stories but it'll take a load of my shoulders. I personally hope they will take good care of the story and I have faith they will. For all who are still reading I praise you for sticking with my stories or now just reading them. I've lost some chapters and I'm going as fast as I can to make it up. P.S this will go to all of my stories. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	13. Crime Sorcière enters!

**I haven't done Truth Or Dare: Fairy Tail in a long while so I decided to do this. You ready guys?! I'm glad you all have shown me so much support! Chapter….. Eh…. *looks up* eleven of Truth Or Dare: Fairy Tail is a go! Also Midrodicu is not coming back, he was my friend in real life but he isn't who he was anymore. By the waaaaay if anyone tried to guess my age earlier in this story you would be waaaay off now. I'll give you a hint, I'm two years younger than most of the males in Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Protection Magic: Barrier!" I chanted as my eyes gleamed purple at the same time Panther Lily charged at us.

Lily bounced off the barrier and Freed charged from behind him, "Earth's Change: Gravity!" Kazan chanted and Freed crashed down on the ground unable to get up with Lily beside him.

"Gravity Release Rune!" Freed struggled out to chant as he saved his sword and Kazan's spell was cancelled out.

Lily charged at Kazan but he dodged and round house kicked him in the face. I trampled Freed before he could cast another rune. After Lily recovered from Kazan's kick he swung at Kazan but he ducked and grinned at the exceed.

"Earth's Change: Flip!" The whole room flipped as the four of us landed on the ceiling.

Knowing Kazan's plan beforehand, I landed safely while the other two weren't prepared. Lily used his wings to keep him from crashing into the floor while Freed chanted a rune to make his wings. I tossed Kazan towards Lily and I trapped Freed in a dome.

"Earth's Change: Backwards!" Kazan waved his hands forward but instead it looked like he crossed his arms.

I gritted my teeth and put my Defined Eyes at full power so I wouldn't be to affected by the change. Purple flames arises from my eyes as I focused most of my magic in my eyes. My dome around Freed broke since all of my magic was focused in my eyes. Panting I charged at Freed. Freed tried to cast a rune on me, unaware of Kazan's spell, but instead it went off to the side. I kicked him on the right side but instead Freed failed to realize he was blocking his left side because of Kazan's chant.

"Cancel Rune!" Freed managed to jump backwards and swung his sword as the effects were cancelled out.

Kazan came crashing into my back as we tumbled on the ground. When I wasn't looking Panther Lily managed to use speed at his advantage and grabbed Kazan tossing him into me.

"Rune Seal!" Panicking I casted a dome as me and Kazan stood up.

"Switch?" Kazan muttered in my ear.

I nodded and I put the dome down and focused my magic into my eyes again. I charged at Lily my Defined Eyes boosting my speed to match Lily's. We fought and since I could all ready see his movements I countered his attacks. I managed to pull a kick to Lily's stomach, launching him across the room and into a wall. Counting on Lily to be stuck there for a bit, I attacked Freed from behind as Kazan kept Freed focused on him. I slammed Freed into the ground than grabbed him tossing him towards Kazan. Kazan kicked him towards the same wall where I tossed Lily. Not noticing Lily until it was too late, he appeared from behind me and hit the back of my head with the hilt of his sword. My vision swarmed but I quickly caught myself as Kazan chanted another spell. Kazan pulled another gravity change and I casted a dome to keep myself from being affected. Cancel runes slashed into air and Freed came back up. Grumbling from the use of magic, I trapped Freed in a tight seal dome where he didn't have room to move. I turned towards Lily who had Kazan knocked out and I scowled at the situation. Kazan was token out and I attacked Lily. I went for a punch into his right side but quickly switched to a kick the left when he tried to block his right. Hearing something from behind, I ducked and instead Freed crashed into Lily. The two weren't getting up since they crashed heads and knocked out.

"Victory for Fairun!" I nodded and passed out.

* * *

"Ouuucccchhhhh!" I yelped as Wendy touched the back of my head where Lily hit me.

"Sorry Fairun-San but I'm trying to heal your head." Wendy apologized as her hands glowed.

I sighed and grumbled, "I know. Jerk Lily." I mumbled as Wendy giggled.

She smiled at me, "All done! By the way you have quests. I do believe they have truth or dates." I cheered and rushed out the room as Wendy followed laughing.

I kicked the doors open of the large room where all of us where staying, "Alriiiigghhttt!"

Everybody chuckled at my actions and someone stood up, "Hello Fairun!"

I grinned, "Agarfinkel it's awesome to see you again!" The quests chuckled and nodded at the regular.

"May I go first," I nodded at Kira, "Oh awesome! MiraJane which ship do you like the most?!" Kira asked excitedly as she grabbed MiraJane's hands.

"Ohhhh interesting question!" I exclaimed.

"That's hard I ship everyone and I love all the ships! Though I think I would say it would be GaLe! Such a rough person with a innocent bookworm! It's an amazing ship! I also love NaLu, Gruvia, RoWe-" I stopped MiraJane before she could continue.

Amoura Hart laughed at the similarities of their truths.

Kira chuckled, "We get it MiraJane! I've got a dare for Gray! You have to let Juvia kiss you on-"

Juvia cheered before Kira could continue, hearts in her eyes, "Juvia gets to kiss Gray-Sama! Juvia will gladly do so! Juvia thanks Kira-San for this wonderful opportunity you have Juvia!"

The water woman charged at her Gray-Sama and Kira tried to stop her but Juvia was already clinging to Gray. Juvia placed her lips on a blushing Gary's lips. I cheered for Juvia as everyone wolf whistled. Juvia passed out from excitement and Gray tried waking her.

Kira chuckled nervously, "I was going to say on his cheek but this works too, I suppose. Gruvia!" I cheered with her excitedly and grabbed tissues from crying out of happiness.

"Okay okay! Amoura Hart, also known as Angel Slayer, since your truth already has been said by Kira you can say your dare!" Said female cheered at my words.

"I want to invite Crime Sorcière to truth or dare!" Fairy Fan cheered in excitement.

"Wonderful idea and since you two want them here you can personally call them with this lacrima!" I cheerfully replied as I handed the two a lacrima.

Makarov looked at me confused, "How can you contact them?"

"Don't ask!" I laughed, the rest didn't know this but I already had Crime Sorcière agree to help me if they were called from my lacrima.

Jellal was heard from the lacrima and Erza blushed, "Of course! Actually we were wondering why Roseabell wanted us to this resort. We're heading your way." Meredy was seen waving in the background before the lacrima shut off.

The group cheered excitedly after Crime Sorcière walked in and Fairy Fan spoke up, "Part of my dare was for Jellal to sit by Erza for five rounds or chapters in your words Fairun."

MiraJane's eyes gleamed, "I am so happy to have fellow shippers here currently!" As the two blushed at the dare and Jellal followed through.

* * *

**Don't worry everyone! I'm saving the rest for the next chapter! Since this is getting a bit long and I'm trying to get everything started up again. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


End file.
